The invention relates to a packaging machine, in particular for producing cigarette packs, having folded subassemblies and elements for folding blanks and having conveying elements for transporting packaging material and (partly) finished packs.
In the cigarette industry, there is increasing interest in producing cigarette packs of different configurations, in particular of different designs. On account of the variety of packs which can be produced, in some circumstances in limited quantities, there is a corresponding requirement for converting packaging machines from one type of pack to another.